1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to knives, and more specifically, to a device for locking a knife, specifically a butterfly knife.
2. Background of the Invention
A butterfly knife generally has a blade, a first and second handle component hinged to the blade, and a latch. The latch includes a swinging portion coupled to a distal end of the first handle component and a receiving slot at a distal end of the second handle component. The latch works by having the swinging portion fittingly engage into the receiving slot to be able to lock the knife into an open and usable position and to also be able to lock the knife into a closed and stored position.
A latching mechanism used in conjunction with a butterfly knife may be cumbersome to latch and/or unlatch. Furthermore, the latch may become loose and will not properly hold the knife in either the open or closed position. An unreliable latch may cause the knife to unexpectedly open or close, thus leading to the injury of the user or to others. Also, it is desired that these knives be easily and quickly opened or closed by the user, especially in instances such as emergency and/or combat situations. It is a continued need and desire to provide latches or locks for butterfly knives that are more simplistic, easier, and safer to use. Furthermore, devices or components for helping the user move a butterfly knife between the open and the closed positions are continuously needed and desired as well.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a more reliable device for locking a butterfly knife. The device should be more simplistic, less cumbersome, and more reliable to use than prior art latches. The device must provide further safety and less hazard to the user and to others. The device must also be able to be moved relatively quickly between the open and closed positions.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for locking a butterfly knife.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved device for locking a butterfly knife that is more simplistic, less cumbersome, and more reliable to use than prior art locking mechanisms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for locking a butterfly knife that is safer and less hazardous to the user and to others than prior art locking devices.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a device for locking a butterfly knife that allows the knife to be moved relatively quickly between the open and closed positions.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a device for locking a butterfly knife having a first handle component, a second handle component, and a blade hingedly coupled at a proximal end of the butterfly knife wherein the first and second handle components are moved to an open position and a closed position is disclosed. The device comprises a locking mechanism coupled to the proximal end of the butterfly knife. It is preferred, but not required, that the locking mechanism be placed at the proximal end of the butterfly knife. The locking mechanism has a thin plate with ridged edges attached to a proximal end of the first handle component. The locking mechanism also has at least one notch, existing on a proximal end of the second handle component, that is shaped to receive and anchor the ridged edges of the thin plate. The ridged edge of the thin plate on the first handle component engages the corresponding notch on the second handle component thus allowing the first and second handle components to be securely coupled to each other in an open position and also in a closed position.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a device for locking a butterfly knife having a first handle component, a second handle component, and a blade hingedly coupled at a proximal end of the butterfly knife wherein the first and second handle components are moved to an open position and a closed position is disclosed. The device comprises a locking mechanism coupled to said proximal end of said butterfly knife. It is preferred, but not required, that the locking mechanism be placed at the proximal end of the butterfly knife. The locking mechanism has at least one movable magnetic component coupled to a proximal end of the first handle component and at least one fixed magnetic component existing on a proximal end of the second handle component. A thumb switch is coupled to the movable magnetic component so that by sliding the thumb switch the movable magnetic component is disengaged from the fixed magnetic component thereby disconnecting the first and second handle components. The attraction of the movable magnetic component to the fixed magnetic component allows the butterfly knife to be secured in an open position and also in a closed position.